Sentimientos Encontrados
by Sumi-San
Summary: [oneshot] Aveces un simple impulso puede despertar los más profundos sentimientos...[EdoxRoy] [Lemmon] No te gustan? no lo leas! ¬¬ ...Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Hagaren y todos sus personajes, historia y demás no me pertenecen. Son propiedad legítima de su maravillosa autora Arakawa-sensei y yo puedo hacer con este fic lo que se me de en gana n-

**Notas previas: **Hola! Soy Sumi-san, y como ven de nuevo los vine a fastidiar con una nueva historia, en esta ocasión un One-Shot EdoxRoy con un toke de lime, asi ke si te agrada la idea, eres bienvenido n.n

Ah, y dejen sus reviews, onegai:3

"_Dedicado con cariño a Iram y Agustín. Los perdono chicos! n0n"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Sentimientos Encontrados"**

**By: _Sumi-San_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquella noche reinaban las estrellas...

La extensa ciudad se tornaba oscura a causa de la madrugada, y el frío aire taciturno denotaba el fin de un acostumbrado y pasajero día de invierno.

Sin embargo, eso mismo dejaría de serlo para aquel coronel de cortos cabellos negros y mirada oscura, misma que apuntaba hacia la pálida ventana mientras reposaba sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera.

Su acostumbrado chaleco militar descansaba inerte sobre su lecho, descubriendo la blanca camisa que el mismo general llevaba puesta.

A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, en ese momento le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Intentaba poner su mente en blanco, mas sin embargo era inútil, ya que su cabeza inconscientemente le recordaba que ésa persona llegaría en cualquier momento.

_Ésa persona..._

La misma que le había provocado tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Ésa que le trataba de manera fría cada vez que se encontraban, y sólo por intentar disfrazar ese ridículo sentimiento que el general sentía al verlo presente.

Sí, el mismo sentimiento que se ocultaba tras ese estúpido disfraz de mujeriego, y que sin ninguna duda, esa misma noche se encargaría de lanzar al olvido de una vez por todas...

El coronel sonrió nervioso hacia sus adentros. Estaba seguro de que esa noche todo cambiaría para él, pero no le importaba. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-_"Ed..." _–susurró para sí al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría de par en par.

De ella, apareció el chico de mechones rubios y mirada dorada que el coronel tanto ansiaba ver.

-_"Edward, qué sorpresa..."_ –mintió el general al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie para recibirlo.

-_"Taisa" _–le respondió de inmediato el chico, con la misma inocencia rebelde que solía caracterizarlo –_"Se puede saber para qué me llamó a que viniera solo hasta su casa?"_

-_"Tranquilo Ed, no te apresures"_ –Le comentó éste, tranquilo. Se acercó mucho a el y le levantó el mentón con una mano. Le hubiera gustado ser más paciente, pero en su interior ya no soportaba más las ansias de tenerlo cerca, las ansias de hacerlo _su _Edward...

De solo verlo tan cerca, el chico de mirada dorada se ruborizó y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. Roy no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así.

-_"¿Porqué te sonrojas?"_ –le preguntó, divertido.

-_"Taisa...¿qué esta...? –_tartamudeó el rubio, sin embargo el coronel no lo dejó terminar. Se acercó un poco más a el, al punto de casi rozar su cara contra la suya y le susurró:

_-"Sólo lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo" _

Ed aun no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando Roy le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándolo completamente confundido. El rubio aún no entendía lo que su taisa trataba de decirle, mas sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para detenerle; cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba acorralado contra la pared, sin ninguna vía de escape.

Ante su incapacidad, el chico cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se limitó a resistirse ante esa incómoda posición. Roy, por su parte lo acercó más a el, y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su espalda de manera tal, que el rubio soltó un débil jadeo.

El coronel aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca del pequeño, con el fin de encontrar más humedad. Ed podía sentir esa lengua traviesa juguetear entre su boca, lamiendo y explorando toda su cavidad. Así permanecieron largo rato, hasta que la necesidad de respirar en ambos se hizo presente, haciendo que el coronel se apartara de la boca del rubio un par de centímetros.

-_"No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, Ed"_ –le susurró bajito al mismo tiempo en que lo despojaba de su saco y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa con notoria rapidez. Fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta de las intenciones del general.

-_"Detente...taisa..."_ –le imploró, aun exhausto, mas sin embargo fue interrumpido por un nuevo beso de parte de Roy.

-_"No te preocupes"_ –fue lo único que dijo antes de que lo tomara en brazos y lo colocara bocarriba sobre la ancha cama.

Roy se sentó sobre sus caderas y continuó desvistiéndolo mientras lo besaba con profunda pasión. Edo se oponía a responderle, mas sin embargo todos sus intentos de escapar eran ahogados por aquellas manos expertas recorriendo y acariciando su ahora pecho desnudo, arrancando de su garganta varios suspiros.

Roy detuvo las atenciones en su boca y comenzó a delinear un camino con su lengua, bajando por su cuello y pecho, y deteniéndose en sus pezones, lamiéndolos y succionándolos con ligera fuerza.

-_"Ah!" _–el rubio comenzó a gemir con más fuerza mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su roja mejilla –_"Detente, ah!"_

Al notarlo, Roy subió hasta llegar a su rostro, y con tiernos besos secó sus lágrimas.

-_"Descuida. No te haré daño, lo prometo" _–le susurró con ternura para besarle de nuevo sus labios.

El flame alchemist comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme, para dirigirse de nuevo al fullmetal. Bajó hasta su abdomen y se detuvo en la línea de su pantalón. De ese modo, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, sus muslos y su miembro ya erecto y endurecido, mismo que rodeó con dulces besos y pequeñas lamidas.

Esta vez rodeado de más excitación, el general separó las piernas del chico, bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su entrada, y con sumo cuidado, introdujo un primer dedo en el orificio de Ed, haciendo que éste se asustase de repente.

Roy lo calmó una vez más, abrazándolo con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo en que hacia movimientos circulares dentro del pequeño. Conforme se iba acostumbrando, el coronel introducía un mayor numero de dedos, acompañado de gemidos entre dolor y placer por parte del fullmetal. Hasta que llegó el momento en que el general determino que el rubio se encontraba ya listo para ser marcado como "_su propiedad"_.

Una vez que los dedos estuvieron fuera, sujetó al chico por las caderas suavemente y lo posicionó sentado frente a él. Luego tomó sus piernas ya separadas y las colocó alrededor de sí, quedando así en la postura perfecta.

Edo no pudo evitar ruborizarse completamente. Sentía miedo una vez sabiendo lo que vendría, y era de esperarse, ya que el chico aún era virgen...

Tratando de no ser muy brusco, el general introdujo la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada del rubio y continuó introduciendo el resto muy lentamente, acostumbrándolo a la sensación que la intrusión provocaba. Una vez completamente adentro, Roy abrazó fuertemente al pequeño y comenzó con los movimientos. Primero hacia delante, embistiéndolo suavemente.

Al principio era algo doloroso, pero luego una deliciosa sensación comenzó a invadir lentamente al rubio.

-_"AH!"_

Los gemidos en Ed se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Fue cuando Roy aumentó su ritmo, embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido, profundizando cada vez más sus penetraciones...

-_"Ah, Taisa, Taisa! Ah!"_

Poco a poco sus gemidos se volvían gritos de placer, dejando salir todo ese éxtasisque sentía. Roy disfrutaba plenamente de eso, quería complacerlo más, enloquecerlo de placer...

Y de ese modo, continuaron su danza lujuriosa por un largo rato hasta que ambos, rendidos y extasiados, se dejaron caer sobre el lecho que los rodeaba, uno al lado del otro.

Roy volteó su mirada hacia el ahora jadeante Edward que reposaba bocarriba a su lado, y con voz temblorosa, le dijo:

_-"Gomen nasai, Ed..."_

Éste no le contestó, mas sin embargo, a cambio de eso, se acercó como pudo a él y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

_-"Arigato...taisa"_ –le susurró con dulzura, para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

Una pequeña, pero notoria sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del coronel, quien rodeó con sus brazos al rubio y depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente y labios, para después, de igual manera, caer dormido tranquilamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo...

**Fín**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el fic. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :3

Cualquier queja o sugerencia que crean es útil para mejorar, me la cuentan en sus reviews. n.n

Bueno, ya no les quito mas su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes darte las gracias a tí por tu preferencia :3

_Arigato!_

**Sumi-san :3**


End file.
